


Cat Whisker Chronicles

by TooFarForward



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Smut, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, tags will be added as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/pseuds/TooFarForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Dan and Phil drabble that I've written in between my lectures (or in, let's be honest here). Unless otherwise specified, each piece is stand alone. Some will be dealing with Phan as 'relationship' while some might deal with Phan as 'friendship', depending on the inspiration of the piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Japhan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor know, Dan or Phil personally, so just assume that everything in this piece is a wonderful work of fiction (because it wouldn't be 'fan fiction' if it wasn't). 
> 
> Message to Dan and Phil: I am sorry, but I'm also very much not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan likes Japan. Dan also really like Phil...

Japan was just as beautiful as he'd thought it would be, and equally amazing. But, of course, what made is all that much more fantastic was the wonderment he got to see on Phil's face.

God how he adored the older boy.

The trip was filled with light touches and bright smiles, and Dan just lived to see Phil's face light up with enthusiasm. Phil was just so happy, and that made Dan happy.

He never wanted this trip to end.

But sadly, reality calls, and they had only booked the trip for a week. A well deserved vacation from filming and editing and existentialism. The fans await and there is a book to be edited; there's always something that needs to be done when you're an internet cult leader and you're best friends with that guy with the hair.


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan appreciates the quiet moments in his life. He also appreciates Phil.

_"Dan..."_

  
It's the quiet moments that Dan loves the most. All those calm minutes between filming and editing, where they're just sitting together. Sometimes talking, most often not, always comfortable. He loves the times when he can just sit and laugh with Phil, or at Phil, and not worry about the rest of the world. He loves the time he can spend making Phil happy, making the older boy forget -for just a moment- his responsibilities, his worries, or even his name...

  
_"Yes Phil?"_

  
He loves being able to appreciate his friend so thoroughly, so subtly. The softness of his hair under the gentle fingers, feather-like even when a dishevelled mess. The smoothness of pale skin as it heats under his endless ministrations -fingertips, palms, lips, tongue- and watching as it flushes warm and real and so  _there_. He loves the shudders that the other boy produces, but not nearly as much as the noises; little whimpers, soft pleas and bitten back moans. 

 

_"_ _Please, Dan..."_

 

Running fingertips over the other man's cheeks, chest, hips, thighs, replacing fingertips with gentle lips and sweet kisses, teasing until he can get the expected reaction. He loves Phil's gasp and the clutching of desperate fingers at his own, resting on the others hips, as Dan exhales warmth, takes the other in and  _growls_  around the length him. It's warm and it's everything and Phil is on fire beneath him. 

 

_"Mmhhhm"_

  
Dan continues to tease until he has the older boy practically whining underneath the ministrations, wanting nothing more than to worship Phil as he shifts between kitten licks and suction that has his cheeks hollowing and Phil crying out as he grips harder at the hands on his hips, shifting one to curl its fingers in Dan's hair tightly, as if Dan will disappear if he lets go. Dan wouldn't dream of disappearing from the life of the brilliant crazy beautiful boy underneath him. 

  
_"I'm so close, Dan..."_

  
It's the moments like these that Dan lives for, because he has Phil right there, wanting and wanton, and all for him. He loves being able to draw out the moans and whimpers as Phil careens towards completion. Loves watching as the older boys eyes squeeze shut tight, as his stomach muscles go taught and his hands grasp Dan's hand and hair with a desperation akin to nothing either of them can describe. He loves being the one to push Phil over that ledge and into bliss, his body trembling and breathing ragged, hips jerking as he finds release in the warmth of Dan's mouth.

   
_"So good for me, Phil..."_

  
They lay there afterwards, just breathing each other in, waiting for the world to continue turning as it is wont to do. Phil strokes Dan's hair out of his eyes, kisses his temple, whispers thanks and praise, and Dan knows that this is where he is meant to be. This is friendship. This is love. This is home. Phil is home. It's mushy and cliche, but it's also everything that he could have ever dreamed and more, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

  
_"Thank you, Phil."_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! There will be more as the inspiration strikes me, and I am definitely open to taking prompts. You can find me on tumblr at phandom-culture.tumblr.com! Don't be strangers, I love hearing what you think; Kudos and comments are much appreciated, and constructive criticism is valued.


End file.
